


Long-Haul Flight

by KisuE_va



Category: Ohno Satoshi X Ninomiya Kazunari - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisuE_va/pseuds/KisuE_va





	Long-Haul Flight

大野智吻了过来。他顺着力气一扯，二宫和也就离得他近了。无缘无故地，舌尖绕着二宫和也的口腔转了一圈，退出时还要舔一下他的唇。

二宫和也被亲得一惊，手上一下松了，衣服掉了一地。刚要弯腰去捡大野智就变本加厉，两只手揽住他，顺势把人压在沙发背上继续接吻。

头一往后就是沙发在顶着，二宫和也想躲也没法。“说吧，”大野智又问一次，“什么事？”

二宫和也扭开头。大野智干脆往前一凑舔了一下他的喉结，二宫和也差点跳起来，抬起手要推大野智。

没推得动。屋里开的空调开始起效果了，干燥温暖的空气一丝丝占领了四周。大野智脱掉二宫和也的毛衣。

接着就抬手去解他的衬衣扣子。二宫和也按住他的手，“不饿吗？先吃饭吧，”

“饿死了。”大野智凑过去吻他的下巴。二宫和也没办法，由着大野智一颗一颗解自己的扣子。

大野智跨上沙发，将二宫和也圈在自己和沙发中间。二宫和也把头靠在大野智肩上，簌簌散发的沐浴液的香气快要顺着鼻腔占领他的整个大脑。

大野智的手顺着二宫和也的腰滑下去，在脊椎骨尾来来回回磨蹭。他往前顶了一下腰，二宫和也唔了一声。

“阿和不想我吗？”

说话气息也是簌簌地，混着暖气融进耳廓里去了。二宫和也闭上眼。

大野智没听见答复，手顺着内裤探了进去，有一下没一下地摸着。二宫和也咬了他的肩膀一口，侧脸碰着大野智半干湿的发。

二宫和也没使劲咬，大野智自顾自去摸二宫和也。二宫和也的手都快箍着大野智的后颈了，大野智安抚地亲了亲他的后脑勺，力气一带把二宫和也压倒到沙发上。

二宫和也觉得大野智刻意没轻没重，加上到底跟自己弄着不一样，没多久就几乎受不了。大野智俯下身凑到他的耳边，“是什么事让你不开心了，可以告诉我了吗？”

耳朵太痒。二宫和也没来得及想好是不是该回点什么，先咬着自己手背呜呜两声在大野智手里释放了。

 

大野智确信二宫和也就是在他洗澡那会儿莫名变得失落的。但他还是没能问出点什么，在沙发上做的时候问不出来，现在移到床上了也问不出来。二宫和也被他翻了身抱着枕头趴着，大野智靠近去松松搂着他的腰，就是迟迟不进去。“阿和，和也，”他说，“二宫和也同学，你究竟碰上什么事了？”

二宫和也把脸埋进枕头里。大野智禁不住略微生气，一挺腰狠狠穿进里面。二宫和也被顶得呻吟一下，捂在松软的枕头里消散了。

大野智气不过，退出来把二宫和也翻过身朝着他再重新插进去。二宫和也眼睛红得不像话，一个劲往外冒眼泪。

大野智一下慌了，忙着去吻掉他的泪水。“疼了？”他说，“对不起，都是我不好，都怪我，我不...”

“大野智，”二宫和也抬起手捧着在自己上方的大野智的脸，“我是不是你的累赘？”

“...什么？”

大野智没听明白。“没什么...。”二宫和也吸了一下鼻子，两手一伸搂住他的后颈，主动送上自己的唇。

大野智跟他吻着，小幅度抽插起来。二宫和也依旧抱着他，说话声音断断续续。“大野智...，”他深吸一口气，“我们还是不要在一起了。”

大野智的心脏狠狠跳了一下。“腰会很疼吗？”大野智勉强笑了一下，“要不要我给你拿个枕头？”

二宫和也摇着头。“大野智，”他说，“分手吧。”

“我是说，我们分手吧。”


End file.
